The Cookie Pikmin
by Kett the Pikmin Master
Summary: A mysterious and misunderstood pikmin fighting for freedom and love while battling the world and his cruel leader, unlike the others he is alone yet to find out he has many friends willing to help.
1. Chapter 1

In Awakening Wood is where this takes place… Once upon a time a Pikmin found a cookie on the ground. He was overjoyed. As a pikmin he didn't know what it was...but he sensed that insurmountable beauty lie within.

Olimar said "No little piki you can't have one cookie they are mine and not yours." As Olimar quickly took it from the little pikmin.

The pikmin squeaked, "Deeeeew!"

Olimar replied "no little piki you can't have its natural chocolate chip beauty because you are a pikmin and this is a space cookie which means its mine so get the hell back into your Nest you fool."

The pikmin went back to his nest made of grass…but the rage inside his body grows…festering into a murderous rage…that cookie was everything…and Olimar took it from him…

The pikmin got some of his things from the nest and set out…frustrated with his pathetic master he left, Forever, Or at least for some time. He got his Pik-pistol, his E.A.T. proof armor and some Nectarnades. The piki realized he had none of this rare pikmin related weaponry.

He went outside of his Onion to see Olimar leaving with 99 other pikmin.

He said "Ha ha ha you little pikmin you are a bad Pik now go get exploded."

The pikmin started crying as Olimar left. It wasn't fair; he was just a 50% brown, 25% white and 25% black colored, almost like a calico cookie Pik, a rare Pik only found every 25 years inside a Double Dipped Chocotastic Mega cookie.

The pikmin set off into the forest quickly. He saw a Purple Bulborb and he hid behind a boulder when the Borb said, "Don't worry Pik I saw what happened you are very sad yes?"

The Cookie pik said "Yes… im sad I was born in a cookie and I wish I never got plucked…"

"Come with me young one and we shall share our tales of both unique."

The adventure is just beginning.


	2. It's Story Time!

**This story is supposed to be funny while at the same time serious, also its an adventure. So to Great thumbs and such that's what it is :D please keep reading. I don't know what a disclaimer does…**

"Well?" said the Borb. "Where do you hail from?"

The cookie pik replied "Fine I will go first…."

All I know is that I was born in a cookie of that I'm sure and moments later right after my birth some blundering idiot started to murder me. But I found out later he was just plucking me…His name was Olimar too. Weird eh? Anyway I was carried to the surface and then I made of nest of grass. The cookie I was born it somehow made me go to it...like an unknown attraction. So I picked it up and was overjoyed, then Olimar took it and told me to beat it…he called me a useless pikmin… and I was weird colored. Plus he said I had weird facial features. He said my 3 hairs, Small nose and a patch of fuzz on my chest was just to re...re...ta...retarded that's what he said…Anyway I'm not really sure of anything and I have a black leaf that makes crunchy noises when I bend it to much and that it has the word ORAO on it… Plus for some reason the pikmin get really happy around me and creatures tend to stray very close to me… Anyway what about you? Wait I also look like a smashed up s'more…

Well, You smell very attractive...Maybe because you're a cookie pikmin? I've heard rumors that cookie pikmin are 5000% more susceptible to attack and to be eaten. Anyway I was born like any other Bulborb, from an Empress Bulbax. I was with like a 1000 more of my family. But then some pikmin hoards attacked and we fled. You should have seen them they had horns and teeth and lots of colors. The pikmin left no survivors except for like 5 that fled fast enough, including me. I was just like my brothers… but one night I slept under the full moon on the Aura…so I turned purple for some reason…its all magic man you just gotta trust. Somehow I can run faster and attack stronger and look nicer and such.

The cookie pik said, "Call me Cookie. A little weird but ya."

The purple Bulborb said, "Call me Porb. A little weirder but ya sounds right."

They hugged in the Bulborb's den and fell asleep on the grass.


	3. Wake up and Wonder

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!!!! HAAAAYYAAY WOAH!!!!!"

Said Cookie.

"BLARGEL don't steal cones!!!!" Screamed Porb.

They looked around then at each other.

"What was that?! What happened?!" Said Porb shaking.

"Oh sorry… I have Pikmin Random Yelling Syndrome. I randomly yell…usually when I go to sleep." Replied Cookie.

Porb asked if that was a real thing and Cookie said yes. Cookies also said it was almost day, but not yet light enough to go outside safely. So to pass the time they got out a treasure chest. Porb said it was his prized treasure chest that contained his treasures and games. He emptied the contents of it to reveal, a game of Life, some rubber balls, a 2 pellet, a pikmin with a sharp nose completely frozen in sap and a chocolate kiss. They played Life for a while, Studied the pikmin, and played around. After day came they packed up and Cookie jumped on Porb to adventure for the next day.

The light was very bright and Cookie rubbed his eyes. His black leaf shook itself and a couple of black crumbs fell off. Porb curiously licked up the crumbs.

"MMMMmm! Dem's gooooooood crumbs!" He said.

Cookie wondered how good he tasted but cannibalism wasn't on his mind right now, he wanted to adventure! To be free like the wind that could not be caught or the fields of grass where only small insects roamed, or the ancient Posy Plateau. He was Mesmerized for a moment…

When he Snapped to he was on the ground with his leaf in his mouth, it tasted really wet and chocolatey. He sat up quickly and saw it was about Sundown.

"How long was I out? This is retarded nothing even happened I was just dreaming for like 5 seconds! Plus where is Porb? All I see is that lake that's next to me and pikmin sized pie…(Sniff)…Apple?"


	4. Where am I

**Sorry guys I was ran over by a car, so I was out for like 2 months. Well anyway that's given me time to think and stuff so please enjoy. **

**__________________________________________________________________________________-__**

"Apple?" Cookie replied.

The world around him looked stranger then anything ever experienced. The sky around was a light purplish spread, the ground was darker purple and was swirled with different shades of deep purple. The area was mountainous and pools of muck of some kind were spawning out of the ground. A few miniature geysers spewed bubbling foam.

"Im scared…I don't like this place! My belly hurts…" Cookie said as he rubbed his fuzzy calico belly.

A cloud from the sky emerged out of nowhere and came up to Cookie.

"Hey man…its all good… you gotta lose yourself in the moment..you know? Just sit back and relax…but don't let the monster get you… gives off bad vibes bro…oh do me a favor…wake up…you don't belong in the Twistlight Zone…"

"What about the apple pie and the lake? Don't those things have any relative interesting of some….dignified….uhh…I forgot where I was going with this." Cookie replied to the cloud.

The cloud hover over the lake and the pie and then somehow the lake lifted up and went into the pie, then the pie shrank down to the palm of Cookie's hand. Then he woke up…He realized he was dreaming okay!?!

"Hey uhh cookie…are you alright?" A voice said.

Cookie opened his eyes and absorbed the real world around him. He looked up and saw Porb laying down in a shaded grassy spot. He was in a small half cocoon of moss. He felt very queasy and tottery.

"What happened…" Cookie mumbled as he sat up put his paw on his head and for a moment he was cross-eyed the other way. Not the way when the eyes go together the one where they go the other way. Also it be was hilarious if you'd seen it.

"Looks like u fainted all of a sudden before and then you uhh…. You said…Water pie." Porb said.


End file.
